Graphene can be described as a two-dimensional sheet of covalently-bonded carbon atoms. For example, three-dimensional graphite can include sheets of graphene, and a one-dimension carbon nanotube can include a graphene wall (e.g., forming a single-wall carbon nanotube). An obstacle to development of a graphene-based electronic device, such as a graphene field-effect transistor (GFET), can be the surface supporting the graphene.